Tempered or strengthened glass is often used in consumer electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, due to its physical and chemical durability. However, the strengthening process can place glass under significant stress, which may propagate surface irregularities or other defects. Surface defects may alter both the appearance and the strength of the glass. If a glass article cannot meet the aesthetic or functional demands required in electronic devices because of the surface defects, the glass may be unusable and may have to be discarded as scrap material. Accordingly, a need exists for reducing or removing surface defects in substrates.